The Last Chapter
by Nyte Shade214
Summary: After HBP HArry decides to go on his own Journey, leaving Privet Drive, but with Time being altered things may go good...for a while.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my futile attempt at a HP fic. Hopefully it turns out right. Please read and review.

Harry Potter lies on his back, playing a staring game with the face of his watch, willing it to turn midnight because then he would be legal, that is in the Wizarding world. He had been watching his watch all day, since seven a.m. to be exact. After he was awakened by the Dursley's banging against the walls to wake him up, but then quieting down when he yelled out something like a reminder to the threat they had received when he came home.

After another glance to his watch after closing his eyes for what seemed like forever only to find out five minutes had gone by, he found it to be 10:27 p.m._Why is it taking so long?_ He thought.

He rose to his feet and began walking around his room. He picked up some things he would need for his journey. The picture of his Mum and Dad, the invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map . . .

He had no idea what he brought it for. Maybe it was just for a memory of his 'no good' adventures. _I wonder how Fred and George are doing . . . _He made a promise to himself to check on them. After putting all of the necessities in his bag he once more glanced at his watch and saw it only to be 10:43 p.m. He exhaled rather loudly and got a surprised and annoyed _hoot_ from Hedwig, she was tired of being awakened by Harry.

He trashed his room even more looking around for things he thought he may need and forgot. Rummaging through already gone through piles of nothing. Then he decided to clean his closet space of a room so that the Dursley's could fully celebrate his leaving. After this _short_ cleaning chore he once again glanced at his watch, 11:09 it read. Time always moves slow when you're in a rush. _I wish time was easier to control,_ he thought. _You know what, forget waiting let's do this now, _he finally conceded. He grabbed a quill, some ink and paper and wrote Ron a note.

"Hedwig. Take this Ron, and hurry. It shouldn't take me long and stay there, okay?" He told his beautiful owl as she went flying out of his open window.

Harry grabbed his knapsack and pulled his Firebolt from under his bed and stood on his windowsill with his broom in between his legs.

"Here goes nothing," He mumbled "bye Privet Drive."

And off he went in search of whatever he could find to find out who is R.A.B. and where the rest of the Horcruxes are . . .

A/N: sorry 'tis so short the next one will be longer if you please read. I'm going to start writing chapter two at the current time which is 1:00a.m. So understand I might be a little tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot before, I do not own any HP characters unless I decide to create one and then he will be mine. But if the others were mine, I'd be rich and wealthy and rude and talented . . . but that's beside the point. Please read and review.

The feeling of flying on his broomstick was exhilarating for Harry. He hadn't ridden in weeks but it felt like years. The night air relaxing but the chill in it was keeping him awake. It was a long ride to his destination, so he needed to stay awake. For his own safety.

To his luck it was a cloudy night so he didn't have to worry about being spotted by muggles. As he flew, he checked to make sure he was still going the right way and hadn't gone off his course. After what seemed like hours he checked and realized he was within walking distance of his destination. He looked for an alleyway, landed there and unmounted his broom.

He shivered as the wind blew, the dementors made it dreadfully chilly even in the summer. Harry quickened his pace, bringing to almost a jog.

"_Lumos_." He mumbled. It got darker as a cloud blocked the little moonlight he was getting. It seemed like it took forever to reach her house. But finally he made it there. It was a large house, anything was better than the Dursley's. He knew for sure it was the house he was looking for. He made his was to the back of the house and began looking for a few small pebbles. When he found some to his liking, he began throwing some at the middle window in the back. After a few seconds he saw some brown bushy hair appear and then disappear in the window. He sat down in the grass, grateful to relax for a few minutes. Just as he began really enjoying the area the back door was opened and he was greeted by a familiar face and a reprimanding voice.

"What are you doing here so early? You said you were leaving your aunt and uncle's at midnight, it's barely twelve-thirty and it takes about and hour to get here. Harry, come on in." Hermione Granger finally said.

"Hello to you to Hermione. My trip was fine." Harry said with a smile. He and Ron were used to her yelling, she had become something like a mother to him and another one to Ron. Not that he needed another one. Mrs. Weasley was enough mother for anyone.

"You've got to be quiet, my parents are sleeping." She whispered.

Harry still hadn't gotten his smile off of his face. He was so happy to see her. He was always happy to see his friend. They were about the only thing that made his smile now.

He crept up the stairs behind Hermione into her bedroom where she had an overly large and deformed knapsack stuff with who knows what. Crookshanks purred and rubbed himself against Harry's legs.

"Hey Crookshanks, it's good to see you too." Harry said as he reached down and rubbed the ginger cat.

"If you would have come when you _said_ you were, I would have been able to finish." Hermione remarked.

"_Finish?_ You're not done?" Harry replied.

"No! I still have to pack my other things. I mean who knows how long we will be gone! I mean, Harry, you can't think this will be a quick thing. This is Voldemort we are talking about, and R.A.B. whoever that may be." She exclaimed.

"I have an idea who R.A.B. is. I think it is a Black. Sirius' brother."

"Well you can't expect it to be easy, Harry. We might be gone for a while." She said with a sigh.

"I know Hermione. But please pack so we can sleep a little tonight at Ron's house. It is," He glanced at his watch, "1:15. Please Hermione." Harry begged.

She sighed, "Alright Harry. I will hurry." She said.

She went into the bathroom and I heard her looking for things thewn she put a handful of stuff into her bag and then grabbed a quill, some ink and a piece of paper, then she began to write. Harry did not question her because if she wanted him to know she would have told him. He laid his back against the wall and closed his eyes and envision this journey. He would have preferred to do this alone but the demanded to be taken along and the threatened that if he didn't they would go looking for him and probably get killed in the process without his help. Yes, it was a little drastic, but they were his friends.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"I think I'm ready." She said with the fear obvious in her voice.

When he looked up her eyes where red as well as her eyes. She must had been crying as she wrote whatever she wrote._ Probably a letter to her parents, _Harry thought.

"Well grab your bag and Apparate us into the back yard." Harry stated.

"Wait. Apparate _us_ into the back yard." She asked.

"Well, no I have a better idea," She exhaled, "Apparate us into Ron's bedroom."

"What? Harry, I can barely Apparate myself anywhere! What makes you think I can Apparate you too? I have never done this before." She cried.

"It can't be too hard if D- . . . "He stopped. He almost said his name it was hard enough to think about Sirius but to say his headmasters name was too much.

"All you have to do Hermione is hold onto me and don't let go and them focus. You have to unless you want to ride on the back of my Firebolt and you say I fly to fast . . ." Harry said.

"Alright I will try to. If we get splinched its your fault. I never did this before."

"Okay, I doubt you will though." Harry said confidently.

"Oh yeah and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." She said as she kissed Harry's cheek and grabbed onto his arm tightly and before he could smile or say thanks, he was feeling that very uncomfortable feeling and the next thing he knows, he was standing in the middle of Ron's dark room with Hermione holding onto his arm for dear life.

"Wuzzgoingon?" Mumbled a sleepy Ron.

And that goofy smile was once again on Harry's face. He was with his friends once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as last time you sick ppl, ready to sue us. We don't own anything we didn't create . . . God! Sorry for not posting in a while. Working has put me behind a lot. August 19th is my LAST and FINAL day! I am so happy. No more waking up early! But enough of that lets get back to my story. . .

"Whoizthere?" A tired Ron asked when he didn't receive a reply. Hermione was still standing there the sensation must have been a little too much for her.

"Hey Ron." A smiling Harry said.

"Harry?" Ron replied sounding fully awakened. He sat up in his bed and tried to see their faces in the dark.

"Yeah Ron, it's me. As well as Hermione. She hasn't been able to get herself together. She thinks she may be splinched, I guess she is checking to make sure she isn't." Harry informed Ron, the smile still not moving off of his face.

"Splinched? You mean you Apparated?"

"No I didn't Apparate. Hermione did."

"And what you flew here? Was she waiting the whole time or what? I'm not understanding you." Ron said utterly confused.

"No Ron. I Apparated Harry and I both here. With all of our belongings and everything. He told me what to do and I did it." Hermione interjected.

"Oh, wow," Ron said shocked.

"Well, it does feel good to be back in your home Ron. Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"They are all sleep mate. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's late! I was sleep, Mum and Dad are sleep and I guess Ginny is sleep too." Ron informed him.

With the mention of Ginny Weasley's name Harry felt that familiar lurch in pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the after effects of Apparating.

"Oh. Well, yeah I guess so." Harry said. His mouth was feeling mighty dry right now and he didn't think a drink of anything would help it. When Harry looked up from his hands, repeatedly trying to tie themselves into knots to keep still, he saw Hermione elbow Ron in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for Hermione? What did I say this time? I was just letting him know everyone was sleep." Ron complained.

"You know your utterly hopeless Ronald Weasley." Hermione sighed.

"No it's okay Hermione. I am just going to have to get over it. I made the decision myself and I must deal with it." Harry stated.

"Deal with what? What decisions? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" Ron continued to complain.

"Never mind Ron. Do you have your things together?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah but," he yawned, "don't you think we all need a good night of sleep and maybe a breakfast before we leave so we can leave you know, healthy?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind sleeping here. And breakfast would be good before we left, no point in depriving ourselves of that. Unless Harry doesn't want to." Hermione pointed out.

"Why not I guess. Goodnight everyone." Harry said as Hermione left the room Harry laid down in the unoccupied bed and turned over. Preparing himself for the future journey.

"Oh yeah and Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." And with that Harry drifted off into his Sirius and Dumbledore filled dreams. About as peaceful as he could expect.


End file.
